ssb_lawl_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Yzma
Special Moves Neutral B - Kronk! Yzma calls for Kronk and can do one of the following specific actions: B: Bag and Toss - Kronk puts the nearest opponent in a burlap sack and throws it. This can be done with traps and projectiles as well. Side B: Running - Kronk runs forward, hurting others in his way, then runs back to Yzma. Up B: Wrong Lever - Kronk pulls the wrong lever, which causes a random opponent to become enclosed in a vase. Only 20% of the time you open a trapdoor. Down B: A Little to the Left - Kronk nudges an opponent, dealing some minor damage. It can also move traps, items, and reflect projectiles. This move also allows you to call back Kronk if he's KO'd. Side B - Potion Throw Yzma throws a potion that turns anyone hit by it into an animal with limited movement. You can charge this attack up to further the distance. Don't charge it too much, or it'll explode. It won't turn you into an animal. Up B - Moving Tent On land, Yzma is in a tent while Kronk runs with the tent on his back. He can damage anyone he touches. The tent breaks with 5 hits. It's also vulnerable to fire and electric attacks. In the air, the tent is useful for vertical recovery after that 3rd jump. Obviously, you can't do this move if Kronk isn't accompanying Yzma. Down B - Hammer Smash Yzma smashes people with her hammer. She can carry it around with limited movement as B is held. If you press A, Kronk throws a Kuzco statue that Yzma will smash. The statue works like a projectile and the way Yzma smashes it is like Charizard's Rock Smash. Final Smash - The Potion Yzma holds up a potion and says "Looking for this?" She then drinks it up and turns into...a cat. Everyone laughs at her as a result. This may not look like much of a final smash for her, but as a cat, she can move at lightning speed and has higher agility. Press A to attack opponents. Her claws apparently are overpowerful. If she falls off a ledge in cat form, a cutscene plays where she falls down but is then sprung back up by a trampoline. She remains a cat for a few seconds (not counting the giant trampoline cutscene). Taunts Up Taunt: (with Kronk) They high-5 eachother. (without Kronk) "And I bet you weren't expecting this!" Side Taunt: "Brilliant!" Down Taunt: *laughs* Victory Poses Option 1: Yzma: "Oh, feel the power!" Kronk: "Oh, I can feel it." Option 2: high-5 Option 3: "I'll take over and rule the empire. Brrrrrilliant!" Option 4 (in cat form): "Ah-ha-ha-ha! I win!" Failure Clap: Squirrel Scouts Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Shoves *Forward tilt - Kicks *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Kronk smashes with a statue. *Up smash - Kronk jumps up. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - Falls with her face in front. 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Peruvian Category:Villain Category:Celebrities Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Old People Category:Human Category:Disney Category:Powahouse Category:Top Rank Category:Youtube Poop Category:Disney universe